


Hi, Ben

by Ram92



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: After Ben's Death, And I don't want to be told, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I don't actually know what happened, No Spoilers Please, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram92/pseuds/Ram92
Summary: The day Ben died was a difficult day for everyone in the Hargreeves family.They all tried to deal with it their own way.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Kudos: 24





	Hi, Ben

<< I’ve t-t-t-tr... I’ve t-t-tried t-t-to... >>  
Diego tried to see the word in his mind, but couldn’t see anything else. The blood was everywhere. _His_ blood.  
Mom sat beside him and gently took him in her arms.  
<< It’s okay. >> she said softly, as he clung to her. << I know you tried to save him. You all did. I’m sure he’s in a better place now. >>  
Diego whimpered as if he were still a little kid.  
<< Mom. >> he whispered. << I d-don’t w-w-wanna die. >> he managed to spit out looking for the blue of her eyes.  
She tilted her head and smiled her perfect smile.  
<< Don’t be silly, Diego. Everyone must die, one day or another. >>  
She took his hand in hers and patted it gently.

Out of the door, Vanya clenched her violin and pressed her back on the wall.  
Her gaze ran on her left, in the empty corridor stained by red footprints. Allison’s door was shut, Luther’s open and dark.  
Another door was shut.  
<< Klaus? >> she ventured.  
No answer.  
She waited for a bit, almost reached for the knob, but then thought best of it.  
She moved on, to the other end of the corridor.

Klaus couldn’t stop staring at his bed. Ben’s bed.  
He clung onto the pillow as if it could protect him from... from what? From his own brother? His brother who had just died, his arms and tentacles dripping his own blood...  
His whole face twitched in a fit of pain as new tears started streaming on his face.  
Ben was dead, Ben was gone forever, and all he could think of was...  
<< Klaus? >>  
He opened his eyes and held his breath.  
His eyes ran towards Ben’s bed again. No one was there.  
He felt relieved, then ashamed.  
He loved his brother. He loved him, really. And still...

Five’s room hadn’t changed since the day he had disappeared.  
Vanya sat on the bed and let her violin rest beside her.  
<< Hi, Five. >> she said, feeling stupid.  
That was stupid. But she needed someone to talk with, and everyone seemed to be busy. After all, she wasn’t there when it had happened. She never was. But today she had lost her brother too.  
<< You know, Ben is... >> the words rattled in her throat. << Well, you know. >>  
Her eyes wandered through the room.  
Everything was perfectly tidy. Mom made sure no speck of dust would survive her daily round and changed Five’s bed sheets every week, just like all the others in the house. Ready for him to come back.  
<< If you’re somewhere out there, this would be a good moment to show up, you know. >> she said, awkwardly, not knowing where to direct her little speech. << There’s just four of them left, now. They might use some help. >>  
She gulped and sniffed a little, and it sounded definitely too loud in the silent room.  
Her hand mechanically raised to grab a couple of pills and swallowed them.  
<< Think about it. >> she added, getting up and reaching for her violin. << I’d be happy to see you too. >>  
She walked out, making sure to close the door behind her.  
The silence was broken only by Diego’s soft sighs. Mom was rocking him gently as Vanya tiptoed past his room. Mom smiled sweetly at her as their eyes met. Vanya tried to smile back. Klaus’ door was still shut.  
Vanya cast a last glance towards the last two rooms in the corner. Nothing had changed.  
She closed quietly her door.

<< What if it happened to one of us, Luther? >>  
Allison pulled him away. Her eyeliner had left black streaks all over her face.  
<< What if it had happened to you? What if it had happened to me? >> she whispered breaking in new, scared, angry sobs.  
<< I would never let that happen to you. >> he managed to say, trying to comfort her as best as he could.  
<< How? >> she spouted off.  
Luther looked at her helplessly. She seemed to calm down a little, her hand reached out for his face and caressed it.  
<< I saw you. >> she said, her voice broken and yet soothing. << You did try to save him. We all tried. But you couldn’t. No one could. >>  
Her hand felt warm on his skin. He tried to focus on this, shutting out anything else but the moment.  
<< No one will be able to save us. >> she added, her voice a little more than a whisper, her eyes full of tears.

The sound of Vanya’s violin echoed in the empty corridor.

Allison and Luther looked at each other.

Diego’s sobs quieted down a little, choked in Mom’s hair.

Klaus managed to open his eyes from behind the feeble protection of his pillow.

<< Hi, Klaus. >>  
<< Hi, Ben. >>


End file.
